The Crazy Bloody Murderer
by SasuUchiKun
Summary: Naruto menjadi Haus darah dan ingin memakan isi tubuh orang lain yang penuh darah... Sementara Sasuke membunuh orang lain yang akan dimakan Naruto dengan perlahan tetapi memastikan orang itu kesakitan...
1. Chapter 1

The Crazy Bloody Murderer

Chapter 1

Just review okay?

Malam hari, Di rumah Naruto.

"G-gua pengen ngebunuh orang! Butuh makan darah!" kata Naruto

Ada beberapa orang di luar Rumah Naruto… Naruto tiba' menyeret anak kecil masuk.

"Lo! Lo gabole berontak diem lo!" Teriak Naruto

Anak kecil itu diam saja ketakutan.

Naruto mengambil kunai,tali,plastic. Lalu ia mengikat anak itu dan membawanya pergi ke Gudang terpencil yang sudah tidak dipakai.

Tiba" naruto mengeluarkan kunainya dan memotong kepala anak kecil mati anak itu berkata… "Ibu…" katanya dengan pelan. Lalu…

SPLASH!

Kepala anak itu terpotong terjatuh dilantai, darah keluar dari kepala dan tubuh anak itu.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan isi tubuh anak itu lalu ia mulai memakannya. Setelah selesai ia melihat kepala anak itu dilantai berceceran darah. Naruto segera mengambil kepalanya dan mulai memakan matanya…

"Enak… Mau lagi!" Teriak Naruto

Tiba' Naruto mengambil otak anak itu dan mulai memasukannya lewat mulut ke atas, ke bagian otak Naruto dan meletakannya disitu. Lalu ia melakukan jutsu…

"Brain Combination No Jutsu!"

Anak itu ternyata adalah seorang jenius yang menang Olympiade di Kota dekat Konoha. Ia dan teman'nya merayakan pesta kemenangan di Konoha. Maka Naruto pun menjadi seorang jenius bergelar Olympiade.

Naruto segera mengambil sisa dari isi tubuh mayat anak itu dan membawanya pulang…

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Crazy Bloody Murderer

Chapter 2

I do not own naruto!

Pagi hari…

"Hey Sasuke!" Sapa Naruto

"Hn…"

Sasuke adalah seorang mantan buronan karena telah membunuh 200 orang. Ia telah di penjara dan keluar dari penjara.

"Hey.. Lu bisa bantu gua ga? Berhubungan sama mayat, pembunuhan, sama makan" Tanya Naruto

"Bisa…" Jawab Sasuke

Naruto menjelaskan semua rencananya…

"… Jadi isi tubuh nya itu semua lu taruh kantong plastic bawa ke gua" kata Naruto

"Ok… Tumben ide lu bagus!" Kata Sasuke

"hehehe!"

Malam hari… Mari kita lihat Sasuke.

"Hn… Ada target bagus culik ah.." Kata Sasuke

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan Smoke Bomb dan segera menculik perempuan membawanya ke tempat persembunyiannya.

"Tolooong! Toloooooong!" Teriak Perempuan itu.

"Hn… Hahahaha!" Ketawa Sasuke

Lalu Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kunainya…

"Fireball No Jutsu!"

Ia memanaskan kunainya dan segera mendekati perempuan itu.

"Jangaaaan! Jangaaan!" Teriak perempuan itu

Sasuke dengan senyuman killer nya menusuk Perempuan itu tepat di tengah dadanya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh!" Teriak perempuan itu

"Wahahahahahah!" Ketawa Sasuke

Sasuke suka membunuh korbannya dengan perlahan tetapi penuh penderitaan

Kunai yang dipegang Sasuke masih panas sekali sehingga perempuan itu kesakitan sekali karena darahnya yang mengalir dari tusukan itu terkena panas.

Tiba'…

"Chidori!"

Maka kunai yang dipegang Sasuke panas dan dialiri listrik bertegangan kecil untung mengejutkan saja. Lalu perlahan' Sasuke menarik kunainya kebawah sambil memastikan perempuan itu kesakitan karena panas, listrik dan lukanya. Setelah mencapai bagian perut, Sasuke menaruh kunainya tepat di tengah luka seperti membuka dan menahan lukanya agar tetap terbuka…

"Ahh! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?! DASAR GATAU DIRI! AHHH!" Teriak permpuan itu

Sasuke diam saja dan mulai mengeluarkan usus mengeluarkan usus perempuan itu, ia menunjukan usus perempuan itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Sasuke

"LO GILA! BALIKIN USUS GUA!" Teriak + Pinta perempuan itu.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ia segera mencabut usus besar perempuan itu. Lalubanyak sekali darah mulai keluar dari perempuan itu. Sasuke segera menarik keluar paru' nya berserta jantungnya tetapi sebelum dy mulai mengeluarkan paru' dan jantungnya,Sasuke mengambil kunai yang tadi dan mengiriskan nama Sasuke disitu…

"Ahhhh!" Teriak permpuan itu.

Lalu dengan kejam ia segera menarik hingga putus dan memasukan semuanya kecuali mayatnya yang kosong kedalam plastic itu dan segera pergi. Kepalanya di potong oleh Sasuke sesaat sebelum perempuan itu meninggal di cabut jantungnya.

"Kerja gua udah beres… Fu… Berapa lama gw ga lakuin itu?" Gumam Sasuke

To Be Continued!


End file.
